


Help for Benedict

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old enemy asks Ocean for help. The situation is more complicated than the Ocean's Eleven are used to, and human lives are at stakes.<br/>What they will do?<br/>This take place a few years after the Ocean's Thirteen movie.<br/>There will be a lot of Turk and Virgil, because I like their relationship (no slash!).<br/>Sorry for any mistake: English is not my first language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A phone call

"They took my kids."  
Danny Ocean didn't recognize the number that was calling him. But he was waiting a call for a job, so he answered anyway.  
"Who's this?"  
"Terry. Terry Benedict. They took my kids".  
Danny remembered the day that he found out that Terry Benedict had adopted two little kids. It was after the Bank job. Benedict started to be genuinely interested in the charity to which Danny and Rusty had donated his share of the money, and one day Danny saw the news on TV: the tycoon Terry Benedict was now the adoptive father of two siblings, a little girl and a little boy, respectively 3 and 5 years old.  
Danny remembered how he laughed, delighted. He liked the idea of being the cause of this big change in that cold-hearted man. Now, the same cold-hearted man was asking for his help for his children.  
"They took them. You have to help me. Please". 

 

Everyone was silent, after hearing Danny's explanation. The group was reunited again in Reuben's house, after being summoned by Danny and Rusty. After a long, heavy silence, Linus was the first one to speak.  
"I don't know if we should do that. I mean... Of course I want to save those kids, but this is something completely new for us. We never had to deal with kidnappers, and we never had to save children. What if we do something wrong? Is not like... robbing someone, and risk to be arrested and that's it. We always have a plan B or something. In this case... if we do something wrong two kids could die. I don't know if we're ready for this risk. Maybe it would be better to let the police handle it".  
"That's the problem," explained Danny. "The police can't handle it. If Benedict involves the police, the kids are dead. And we all know that these people mean their threats".  
Everybody knew that, and somebody (maybe Livingstone, maybe Saul) sighed.  
"Can't Benedict just pay the ransom?" asked Frank.  
"That's the other problem," answered Rusty. "There is no ransom. The kidnappers hadn't say what they want. Benedict just needs to be ready to do everything they ask, if he wants ho have his children back. So we don't know if it's something that Benedict actually can do, and there is the chance that, even if he follows the instructions of the kidnappers... once the kids are not useful anymore..."  
There was no need to end the sentence. It was Virgil's turn to sigh: he had a kid now, and he couldn't help but putting himself in Benedict's position.  
Nobody spoke for a while, until Danny started again.  
"Of course, you have the freedom of deciding if you want to take part in this or not. We called you because we worked together different times and we all trust each other, and we all know that, together, we are capable of great things. But we can totally understand if you don't feel comfortable with the pressure of being responsible of two kids' lives. Believe me, your hesitation is also mine. Me and Rusty decided that we want to do this anyway, but if you prefer to leave, feel free to do so".  
Everybody looked at each other. Nobody moved.


	2. Virgil in action

"Okay, so... they're searching for a driver, apparently".  
Thanks to Basher's connections, they had found out that the kidnapper's band needed another driver for some kind of secret job.  
"I can do it," offers Turk immediately.  
"No, you can't," answered Danny. "When you did that Lanmark Job you were in contact with a guy called Johnny Kline. Now he's part of the Castillo's band. He could recognize you".  
"What? You did a job without me?" asked Virgil, with an expression surprised and offended.  
"It wasn't a big deal, just a couple of days," answered his twin with a shrug.  
"We always worked together! And why didn't you tell me?" insisted Virgil, even more offended and surprised.  
"It's really nothing. You were on your honeymoon, and that was just a chance that I got and why not? It wasn't a big deal, that's why I didn't even think of telling you".  
Virgil was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Rusty.  
"Okay, guys... so, that is leaving us with Virgil. Virg, do you feel like you want to do it?"  
Virgil turned his head towards Rusty and shrugged. "Well, I really don't have a choice, do i?"  
"No, you have a choice," answered Rusty. "Nobody wants to force you to do anything. This is going to be dangerous, and if you don't feel like it, you don't have to do it. We can still find something else".  
Virgil shook his head. "No, it's an opportunity too good, we can't lose it. We really need to get those children as soon as possible".  
A few hours later, everything was ready, and Danny and Rusty were giving the last suggestions to Virgil.  
"So, Livingston will monitor you constantly", was saying Danny, passing Virgil a special watch. "Keep always the microphone and the GPS on. If, for some reason, you have to turn it off, try to take contact with us as soon as possible".  
"Yes, dad," answered Virgil, wearing the watch and turning on the microphone in it.  
Danny looked at him. "Don't be sassy. This is dangerous, we're not joking".  
"I know, I know".  
"In fact," said Rusty, "If there is any chance that you might get caught, if you have just the slightest suspect that something can go wrong, tell us and we'll get you out right away. Don't underrstimate the risk, don't play the hero. Understand?"  
Virgil looked at Rusty and nodded, sighing almost impercettibly.  
Nodding another time towards his brother, he turned his back and left the room.

For a couple of days, things went on without any news. Virgil was driving for the band, but he didn't have any chance to see Benedict's children, and everybody was busy trying to come up with another plan. Turk was working more than usual, searching for useful information about the Castillos.  
"Turk. It's late, you should go to bed," told quietly Danny a night, after seeing Turk working for the entire day.  
"I can't. I need to find more information'" answered Turk, without stop looking at the computer screen in front of him.  
"Turk. You're very pale and very tired. You can't help Virgil if you work yourself to exhaustion".  
Turk finally looked at Danny, with an expression full of impatience. "Right. We sent my brother to work for murderers, of course I can't help him".  
Danny opened his mouth to speak again, but Turk didn't let him. "I'm sorry," sighed the Malloy twin. "I know that you and Danny mean well, but this is very dangerous and... I don't know, I think Benedict could have solved his own problems, this time".  
Danny was silent for a moment. "You know that we are not doing this for Benedict. We are doing it for the kids".  
"Oh, you're right, we're doing it for the kids. Benedict's kids. You know who else has a kid? My brother. Who will take care of little Sophie is Virgil gets killed? Terry Benedict? Or you and Danny?"  
Danny sighed. "Turk... You knew that this was dangerous. Virgil knew that too, and we left him the choice not to do it. He said he was okay with that".  
"Of course he said that! It's about saving two kids. What did you expect? That he said he wasn't going to do it? Look, I'm happy to help, okay? And Virgil is too. Of course I want to save those kids. I don't want them dead. But I don't want my brother dead either".  
Danny was silent for a moment. "Your brother is a very skilled person. He's smart, and he knows what to do. He knows that this situation is dangerous, and he knows how to recognize the signs of something that is about to happen. We're watching him closely, and we won't let anything bad happen to him. That's a promise, Turk".  
Turk looked Danny in the eyes and nodded.


End file.
